


The Ring Series # 3  Air Force Protocol

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Sam are promoted. Jack and Daniel make the final decision about their immediate future.





	The Ring Series # 3  Air Force Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Graphic M/M sex, adult language, alpha Daniel alert.  


* * *

DANIEL

"Yes."

"Yes, what, Jack?"

"Yes, I want to stay in. I want to take my promotion. I want to command the SGC. I want you in my life from now on. I want you to be happy. I want me to be happy." 

Jack looked at me across the kitchen, the frown line in his forehead deepening even as I glanced at him. Clearly he was waiting for my reaction. I put down the knife I was holding, where I'd been slicing the sandwich I was throwing together. I turned to look at him as he stood leaning in the kitchen doorway, hands thrust deep in his pockets.

"Good," I said to him. "Good."

"That's it? Good? God, Daniel..."

"Yeah, I told you already. Whatever you decide is okay with me." 

That small conversation (well, there were a few more things said, but mostly on the order of, "God, I love you," and "Come here, you, and kiss me," you know, stuff like that) started Jack on the final road to his promotion. 

General Hammond had told us he wanted to retire as soon as he could. His desire was for Jack to be promoted and to take command of the SGC. Jack and I had already decided that Jack would retire and work as a civilian. But when the idea of being promoted seemed like it could be more than just a dream, Jack was sorely tempted. I couldn't blame him. This was something towards which he'd worked his whole adult life. And me? I had told him to go for it, but I just wanted us to be together. Wherever he was, that was where I wanted to be. In or out of uniform, if Jack was happy there, I would be too.

It was also a time of adjustment for the original SG-1 team. Jack, Sam, Teal'c and I had been living a crazy life together for years, traveling off world, putting our lives in danger over and over in a desperate rush to save mankind and bring alien technology to Earth. At the time of his decision to stay in, Jack had insisted that I retire from SG-1, so Sam and Teal'c had carried on with new team members, while I stepped into the role of head of the Archaeology Department at the SGC. 

It was a shame to break up our team, but a necessary evil. Jack and I, we had a future together, and that future didn't have room for weekly trips to the infirmary and multiple sessions in sarcophagi. Or worse. Meanwhile, the four of us were still tight. One for all, and all for one. No one left behind. Just like always. 

It had sounded simple at the time. Later, we found out that the simple things in life really are not that easy. But during the early part of that year, as Jack made his plans and spent every working moment with Hammond, preparing for his takeover, the future was ours. He and I were together, in every sense of the word, and it was a heady time.

The promotion ceremony was scheduled for a Monday morning, February 10, at 11:00 in the morning. It was to be held in the gate room, the significance of which was not lost on us. It was to be a double promotion ceremony. Our friend and team member Samantha Carter was also to be promoted at the same time as Jack. 

The morning of the ceremony, Jack was standing in our bedroom at his house, looking at himself in the mirror over the dresser. Dressed in his Class A uniform, his hair freshly cut and styled, every hair in place, shaved within an inch of his life, he looked every bit the Air Force officer I loved. Tall and lithe, all muscle and attitude, he stood straight, his nose slightly lifted, as he looked at himself. I came up behind him and slipped my arms around his waist, looking at his reflection over his shoulder.

I gave him a low wolf whistle. Made him smile, and his nose came down a peg or two. That was better. More like my Jack. 

"Look at you... Colonel O'Neill... like, could you be more handsome, so I won't be able to breathe at all today, or what?" I gave him a squeeze and stuck my head up a little to kiss his hair. I looked over his shoulder again and waggled my eyebrows at him in the mirror. He turned around in my arms and took my face in his big hands. His brown eyes held onto mine. 

"Thank you, Daniel," he murmured into my mouth as he kissed me gently.

"For what?"

"For this gift you've given me. I would have retired, you know. What I said back at Christmas? That I would retire so we could be together publicly? I meant it, and I felt like I promised you that. And you let me go back on that promise. You let me follow my dreams. And I know they're not your dreams."

"Jack, they are my dreams. They're yours, and so they're mine, too. For now, this is what's right for both of us. I love you. I want you to be hap-- mmph..."

He cut me off with a kiss. No tongue, just lips, first on my mouth, then little smooches on both sides and then back to the middle. Jack was the best kisser I'd ever had the pleasure of being practiced on. Every kiss spoke another volume. And he loved me. I could tell. Always. 

"You look pretty edible yourself today," he told me quietly, looking me up and down. "How the hell are we going to keep our hands off each other, right in front of President Bush?" 

He dropped his hands from my face, and we both snorted with laughter. Our conservative President wouldn't be too wild to see us exchange a soul kiss right there on the ramp. I hoped to God I wouldn't have that thought when we were actually there and start laughing right in front of everyone.

JACK

Looking at him laughing up into my face, his big sky blue eyes rimmed in a darker blue behind his glasses, I felt my heart rise up into my throat. No one had ever rung my chimes like Daniel before. I'd been in love in the past, and had been loved, as had he. But never to this depth and breadth and height. I literally had not even glimpsed the bottom of the well of love this man offered me every day. Me? I'm a shit bastard. Always have been. The worst. But Daniel? He believed in me, and somehow I wanted to rise up to what he expected, what he needed, what he thought was even possible. Sometimes I felt like I was the worst kind of failure to him, but he loved me to death anyway. He was unbelievable, but what we had was very real. So I believed. I really did.

"Nice suit, Danny..." I ran my fingers under one of his lapels,letting my eyes rove over him again.

He'd bought it just for me. I had asked him to wear blue, my favorite color on him. At Zander's, our favorite store up in Denver, they'd shown him this suit, and we'd known from the first it was the one. In dark navy blue, three buttons, tailored over Daniel's wide shoulders and narrow hips, it made the most of his trim body and height. He wore a pale blue dress shirt and a conservative tie of dove gray, pale blue and navy. He looked like the youngest member of a very successful corporate law firm. Very buttoned up, and totally, fuckably hot. I couldn't wait to tear it off him later. In fact, he'd already promised me I could, way back when he'd bought it a few weeks ago. Our dirty little minds ran along in the same gutter quite happily, just one of the many things we had in common.

"I think I'll call GQ, see if they can get a picture of you dressed like this in front of the 'gate. Suppose that would cause a sensation? I can hear 'em now. 'We don't know what that big round silver thing is behind him, but God! Check out this Doctor Daniel Jackson!! Where has he been hiding all these years? Put him on the cover already!' "

That got him laughing again. He cocked his head to one side and peered at me through his wonderful eyelashes.

"Y'better stop this, Jack. I just put this on, but I can get it off again. Real fast."

"Ah, Danny, just hug me... we gotta leave. Bummer. But remember what you promised me for later."

"Don't worry, I keep my promises. At least, usually," he added. He poked me in the chest with one finger. Just kidding. And then he threw his arms around me and squeezed me so tight he almost pushed me over. I kissed the side of his head, tucking my chin down onto his shoulder. I held my whole world in my arms. Nothing would ever change that. 

Later, greeting the President and the Secretary of Defense, our honored guests at the ceremony, I was nervous. More keyed up than anything, I guess. All dressed up and no place to go. I smiled and made nice like I'd been trained to do. It was a happy occasion, after all. Daniel stayed by my side most of the time after we assembled in the briefing room. As I moved around the room and greeted everyone, he was never more than an arm's length away. 

Carter looked beautiful in her dress blues, like always. We even saluted each other jokingly. 

"Big day, Sir," she said to me quietly. I knew she was thrilled to death about her promotion. 

"You deserve this, Carter. You've worked hard. We all have. You'll do fine. I have every confidence in you," I told her. We shook hands. She and Daniel hugged. Already it seemed like more of a happy occasion.

Teal'c stood near by, handsome in a black sport coat, black polo shirt, and tan slacks. It seemed funny to see him in Earth duds and no uniform. His golden tattoo shined on his forehead, symbol of a life he no longer led. The very presence of him was a big, solid reminder of how far we'd come and how far we had to go. He mingled with the best of them, a small smile at the corners of his mouth. I would miss having Teal'c covering my six every day. No one did it better.

Teal'c grasped my forearm, and I his, as we exchanged a Jaffa handshake. Two old warriors sharing another step in their journey together. "Congratulations, O'Neill. I am glad this day has finally arrived. I wish you much success." He smiled at me with an upturning of the corners of his mouth. 

"Thanks, T. God, we've been through everything else together. This will be okay, too, huh?" Teal'c nodded. His face, as usual,was unreadable, but I knew he had every faith in me, as I did in him. I hoped I could live up to that faith.

Later Jacob/Selmac came up to me and shook my hand. The voice of Jacob said, "Jack! Great day! Congratulations! I didn't think this day would ever come. I'm so glad we could get here and take part in this." He lowered his head for a moment, and when he spoke again it was Selmac whose voice I heard. Deeper, with the strange resonance of the symbiote within Jacob.

"Congratulations, Colonel O'Neill. Next time we speak, it will be General O'Neill. Jacob and I are very happy for you."

I smiled into Jacob's eyes, knowing that two beings were looking back at me. It had creeped me out for a long time, but now I was used to it. Sort of. 

"Thanks to both of you. I know Carter is thrilled you're here. It wouldn't have been the same without you... two." Jacob nodded and smiled. Hell, we all knew how to make nice. 

DANIEL

Jack had done well at the meet and greet before the ceremony. I could tell he was nervous, but he managed to smile and was on his best behavior. Everyone had on their best clothes, their best faces, and said all the right things. Anytime the President and Secret Service were around, every protocol was ratcheted up a notch. There was a natural tension in the air in such rarefied company. 

It wasn't long before we were urged to go and take our places in the gate room. All of us filed out and took our seats. It was a pretty small assembly, actually. Only those with the highest security clearance could attend. And even those had to be on a need to know basis. But Jack and Sam both had the most important people to them there, and that's what mattered. 

As I took my seat next to Jack, I looked around. The gate room had a spit and polish shine to every surface. I knew many airmen had worked hard to make everything look so nice. A small podium had been set up at the top of the ramp. The American and Air Force flags were to each side, the national flag on the left, and the Air Force flag to the right. A huge spray of lilies, roses, carnations and greenery sat in front of the podium, the seal of the President of the United States was attached to the front of it. I knew that in lieu of a live Air Force band, there would be music on tape. Within the confines of the security precautions, no expense had been spared for Jack and Sam's ceremony. 

I sat up straight, filled with pride for both of them. In a small way, I had helped them achieve this. It was a great feeling.

Finally it was time to start. Major Paul Davis took his place at the podium and spoke into the microphone.

"Will you please rise for the playing of the national anthem?

We all stood. Right hands were placed over hearts, or held up in salute, eyes on the American flag, as 'The Star Spangled Banner' rang out. Most were singing.

I glanced at Jack. I didn't think I'd ever seen him so serious. Later, we would joke and talk, but right then, he was every inch the officer. As was right.

When the anthem finished, we all sat down again.

Paul continued, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I welcome you here this morning for this happy occasion. We're pleased that all of you could join us as we recognize two of our own, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter, on the occasion of their promotion to Brigadier General and Lieutenant Colonel. Before we begin, may I say that we are pleased to welcome our Secretary of Defense, Donald Rumsfeld, newly retired Major General George Hammond, Major General (retired) Jacob Carter, and the other original members of our own SG-1, Teal'c and Doctor Daniel Jackson. Welcome, all of you. And now, ladies and gentlemen, will you please rise as we welcome the President of the United States, George Bush."

We all stood and the first notes of "Hail to the Chief" rang out. The security door slid open, and President Bush stepped through, smiling and nodding at all of us, followed by two Secret Service agents who took their places at the doors to the corridors. The President shook hands with Jack and Sam, and then quickly walked up the ramp, where he greeted Paul and then took his place at the podium. Everyone applauded the President as the music came to its conclusion. He nodded again and smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you. Please be seated." We all sat down and looked at him expectantly. 

"First, let me tell you how very happy it makes me that I could be here today for this auspicious occasion. To be standing here in front of this technological marvel gives me a deep sense of pleasure and satisfaction." He glanced over his shoulder and waved his hand at the stargate. 

"I have visited you here before, of course, but not as often as I'd have liked. I have the deepest awe and respect for this place and for the work you all do. To me, you are the brave members of a front line. You have protected this country and indeed this planet, from enemy aggressors the likes of which our world has never seen. I give you my personal thanks, as well as the thanks of every citizen of Earth, for the tireless and selfless way you have sacrificed your time, your health, even your very lives for this cause. Although the average citizen doesn't know that you or your work exists, if he did, he would thank you. And so I pass on those thanks from all those unknowingly grateful people. You are heroes, each and every one of you.

"And so today we come to this ceremony to promote Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. They have been fearless soldiers in this war, waged side by side with their teammates. They have led without hesitation, gone into battle with clear heads and eyes, dedicated to the cause they have vowed to uphold. For this they are being honored today in the best way the armed services can honor one of their own. They will be accepting their promotions and going forward to fulfill their new duties. I know I'm not alone as I wish the both of them all the best, with every success, and every blessing. We are proud of you. It is my very great honor to congratulate you. God bless you both."

He nodded again and started down the ramp with our applause. It had been a short, heartfelt speech, which seemed filled with sincere admiration. The President sat at the end of our front row, next to General Hammond.

Major Davis spoke into the microphone again. "At this time, would General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson please come forward?" The three of us stood and very formally paraded to the front. George took his place to the left side of the podium and Jack and I stood at the right. I almost had to physically restrain my hand from reaching over to sneak into Jack's. I ducked my head a little, trying not to smile. Paul spoke again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stand." He waited for a second while they did so. "Attention to orders: The President of the United States, acting upon the recommendation of the Secretary of the Air Force, has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity and abilities of Colonel Jack O'Neill. In view of these special qualities, and his demonstrated potential to serve in the higher grade, Colonel O'Neill is promoted to the grade of Brigadier General, United States Air Force, effective this day, the tenth of February, by order of the Secretary of the Air Force.

"General Hammond and Doctor Jackson, will you please pin on General O'Neill's new rank?" He handed us each a shiny silver star, which I turned over in my hand and examined as I turned to face Jack's left side. General Hammond stood to his right and we exchanged a glance and a tiny smile. Jack looked straight forward, his face a study of military discipline and detachment. I knew his heart had to be racing. 

As Hammond worked on Jack's right epaulet, I tackled the left. Slipping my hand under it, I deftly unfastened Jack's bird colonel insignia. I pushed the fastener back onto the back of it and slipped it in my pocket for safekeeping. Just as quickly, I removed the fastener from the back of the star, pushed the pin through the epaulet, and fastened it there. Patted it a little to make sure it was secure. 

Turning to General Hammond, Jack saluted him smartly, and his salute was returned. With broad smiles, the two men shook hands. "Congratulations, General O'Neill," George told him. Jack nodded at him.

Then Jack turned to me. The big smile was still well in place. No handshake for me. Nope, I got a big hug. The biggest. "Daniel..." I heard murmured in my ear. When he pulled back, I got a big wink. 

"Congratulations, Jack," I told him as I shook his hand, smiling back at him. Had I ever been prouder of him?

Then Jack turned back to face the ramp, as did I. My face was red. I could feel it. And I was dying of pleasure, just bursting with joy.

Paul said, "General Hammond will now administer the oath of office." 

The two Generals faced one another. Hammond said, "General, would you raise your right hand, and repeat after me." Jack nodded, and raised his hand.

The oath was said first by Hammond, phrase by phrase, and then repeated by Jack. "I, Jack O'Neill, having been appointed a Brigadier General in the United States Air Force, do solemnly swear, that I will support and defend the constitution of the United States, against all enemies, foreign and domestic, that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same, that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion, and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office which I am about to enter, so help me God." They shook hands again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill." George announced. Everyone in the room stood and cheered. 

"General O'Neill will now say a few words." The rest of us went back down the ramp and sat down with the others. I didn't know Jack would speak. He hadn't told me. 

Jack's smile was so big he had a hard time forming words. Finally, he swallowed a couple of times, and gripping the sides of the podium, he looked at all of us and started in. I couldn't seem to stop staring at the stars on his shoulders.

"Mr. President, Secretary Rumsfeld, officers and staff of the SGC, honored guests. 

"I'm very happy to see you all here today. As you probably already know, public speaking is not my forte. Uncle Sam has used me and my talents in many different ways, and speaking in front of a crowd hasn't really been one of them. At least, not unless it was speaking to my battalion or my team. I could holler at them, and they had to listen. With you, I plan to be a lot quieter. And I hope you'll listen anyway." A smattering of laughter followed this.

"Most of you know the hell our lives have been the last few years. We have waged a war of such bitterness with enemies of such endurance and determination; at times it was a miracle that we survived. The truth is, many members of our SG teams have not survived. They have lost their lives in this top-secret war of ours. This war is no secret out there in the stargate system, and only remains so here at home, for the most part. My prayer is that the general public will never have to know about the Goa'uld or the Replicators, will never have to know about enemies so powerful, so ruthless, so merciless, to think of it boggles the mind.

"Our SGC has been the first line of defense in this war. It has been my privilege to serve my country and my world in this place. It has always been hard, but we have taken many victories, and there have been many times of celebration and joy along with other times of pain and loss and fear. It has been a personal privilege to be here, as well as a professional privilege. I never dreamed of taking part in such important work, and I have found every day a surprise of discovery and learning.

"Having said all that, I feel I need to thank a few people. First, General George Hammond, my CO, my friend and mentor, my hero. George, your leadership has been invaluable. You guided me, you advised me, you kicked me in the butt when I needed it," Jack smiled at him, and we all laughed.

"And I always knew that you had my best interests, and the best interests of my team, in mind at all times. I may not have always liked what you had to say, but I always knew how valuable what you had to say was. I will miss you here.

"And to my beloved SG-1. You guys and I, we were the original flag ship team of the SGC. What a privilege it's been to serve with you. You are my friends. And more, you have become my family. I don't believe I would be standing here now with these stars on my uniform if it weren't for you. 

His eyes moved to Teal'c. "Teal'c. My buddy. You have been a wonderful ally, and such an asset to the SGC, I am at a loss for words. Thank you for your sacrifice to our cause, which I know is also yours. Thank you for your loyalty, your selflessness, your bravery and especially, your friendship. The day you came into my life is one I will never forget. You left everything that you knew not only to free your people, but also in the hopes of making the galaxy a safer place to live. I hope it will be my privilege to serve alongside you for many years to come."

I saw Teal'c bow his head at Jack, and his right fist came up to his left shoulder in a Jaffa salute. Jack paused, and his eyes went to Sam.

"Major Carter... Samantha... thank you for serving alongside me. I can't imagine anyone who could have served more faithfully, more loyally, more intelligently, or with more dedication. Your proven command leadership, the advances you've made in our knowledge of computers and alien technology, your ceaseless search in solving the mysteries you've been shown, all have made you an invaluable member of our team. You deserve this promotion today, and I am happy for you. I wish you all the luck in the world as you take command of the new SG-1. Thank you for being my 2iC and my friend. The day you came into my life is one I will never forget. I hope that we also will serve together for a long time to come.

And then Jack's beloved eyes looked at me. I thought again that anyone with eyes in their head could see how he loved me. His eyes were all soft and squishy. I smiled at him.

"And finally, Doctor Daniel Jackson. We literally would not have a stargate program now if it hadn't been for your deciphering of the stargate cartouches. You figured out which one stood for Earth, our point of origin, and why we needed seven cartouches to indicate a fixed location in space. Pretty important stuff. I am in awe of your intellect, and always have been. But moreover, I counted you as the heart and conscience of our SG-1. 

"Daniel, you argued your ideas with me, you refused to follow orders when your heart set itself against my mind. You cared, you negotiated, you translated, you fought, and you never gave up. And in the end, I had to admit, you were almost always right. You have helped me grow. You have helped me get back on the road of my life, and to be a better man. You have been my best friend for years. The day you came into my life is one I will never forget. My hope is that we will not only serve side by side here at the SGC for years to come, but that you also will always be my friend." 

He smiled at me a little, and I beamed back at him. Friends for life, my Jack, and more, I thought to myself. Forever...

He sighed and pulled his eyes away from me. "Thank you. All of you. This has been one of the greatest days of my life. I salute you all."

He stood to one side, and Major Davis came to the podium.

JACK

Whew, I was glad that was over. I had sweated that speech, so much so that I hadn't even told Daniel I had to make a speech. At least the Asgaard hadn't beamed me up in the middle of it, like they had the day Carter had her promotion to Major. I had known I couldn't rely on that happening again. 

Davis stepped to the microphone again. "Would Major Carter and General Carter please come forward?" They walked up the ramp and stood to Davis's left. I stood to his right.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please stand. Attention to orders: The President of the United States, acting upon the recommendation of the Secretary of the Air Force, has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and abilities of Major Samantha Carter. In view of these special qualities, and her demonstrated potential to serve in the higher grade, Major Carter is promoted to the grade of Lieutenant Colonel, United States Air Force, effective today, the tenth day of February, by order of the Secretary of the Air Force.

"General Carter, would you please assist General O'Neill in the pinning on of your daughter's new rank?"

With Jacob on one side, and me on the other, we removed Carter's gold clusters from her epaulets and replaced them with silver, indicating her new rank. 

"General O'Neill will now administer the oath of office," Davis told everyone.

Carter and I turned to each other. She raised her right hand without my having to tell her to.

I gave her the words to her oath, which she repeated after me, phrase by phrase. "I, Samantha Carter, having been appointed a Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Air Force, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the constitution of the United States, against all enemies, foreign and domestic, that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same, that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion, and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office which I am about to enter, so help me God."

She stepped back and saluted me, and I returned her salute. Exchanging smiles, we shook hands. "Congratulations, Lieutenant Colonel Carter," I told her.

"Thank you, General, Sir," she grinned. Turning, she hugged her Dad. I stepped to the microphone.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present Lieutenant Colonel Carter." Everyone applauded. "She will say a few words." 

I was able to get back to Daniel then, grateful to sit my butt down next to him in my chair. I breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at him. He gave me a little smile of encouragement. Ya done good, Jack, his eyes told me.

I gave my attention to Carter as she started her remarks. 

" President Bush, Secretary Rumsfeld, officers and staff of the SGC, honored guests.

"Born into a military family, I never really knew anything except the ways of the United States Air Force. Because my Dad was advancing through the ranks when I was a kid, I got the opportunity to live in a lot of different places. Home to me was wherever he and my Mom and my brother and I were stationed. You see, it wasn't just my Dad who got stationed somewhere new every year or two. It was all of us. And we were taught that it was worth it, any sacrifice was worth it, for God and country and the Air Force. 

"And it was. I really believed that. Later, I went to college for a long time, receiving the training I would use here. When I got my PhD, I was as proud then as I thought I'd ever be. But when I was commissioned as a Second Lieutenant in this Air Force, I was prouder still. 

"My Dad is here today. I wish my Mom could have been, as well as my brother. But I am grateful that he is here. Dad, this is for you. I've always wanted you to be proud of me. And now, finally, I really feel like you are."

I could see Jacob nodding and smiling at her, reassuring her of his love.

"I agree with General O'Neill's sentiments, it's been one hell of a ride. I also want to thank my team. He and Teal'c and Daniel. Without you guys, I never would have seen the things I've seen, been to the places I've been, made the contributions I've made. When we were all a team, it was a dangerous and exciting time. I trusted you all with my life, and I know you trusted me with yours. I will continue to go out there and travel the galaxy, with Teal'c and our two new team members, but nothing will ever be the same again, without the General and Daniel with us every day. 

"I thank you all for coming today. I hope and pray for us, as we continue this war we are waging. It is my privilege to serve on the front lines. God bless you all."

Carter sat down to applause. Major Davis came back to the microphone.

"And now will you please join President Bush, our honored guests, and our newly promoted officers, and stand for the playing of the Air Force Song."

I knew the words by heart. As freshmen at the Academy, we were required to memorize them. I sang them under my breath.

Off we go into the wild blue yonder, Climbing high into the sun. Here they come zooming to meet our thunder, At'em boys, Give'er the gun! Down we dive, spouting our flame from under, Off with one heeluva roar! We live in fame or go down in flame. Hey! Nothing'll stop the U.S. Air Force!

No one there was not either Air Force or some part of the military, so when the song ended, a spontaneous cheer went up. Davis took the microphone one last time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join us for lunch in the upstairs briefing room. There will be time to greet our new officers there. Thank you all for being with us today." He nodded at everyone, and slowly we all milled around and started to file back upstairs. 

DANIEL

After we had eaten, and everyone had a chance to congratulate Jack and Sam, slowly a lot of people returned to their duties, and the room began to empty out. 

As President Bush and his aides were getting ready to leave, I saw the President pull Jack aside, and then the two of them went into Hammond's old office for a private word. As Jack closed the door behind him, I wondered what was being said in there. And what in hell was it like to have a private audience with the President? It came back to me again, as it did occasionally, that my partner in life was a VIP. And I had to share him, now and probably for years to come. *We've made one hell of a sacrifice, haven't we, Jack... tell me it'll be worth it in the end...*

About five minutes later, the President came out of Hammond's office, followed closely by Jack. They shook hands and then Jack shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets as he watched Bush make his farewells and then leave with the Secret Service people to start out of the base. 

Jack seemed to be deep in thought. His eyes were not on the room, but far away. I slowly started to make my way over to him, wending through the crowd in the small room. No one seemed to take any notice of either of us. 

I came up beside him and touched him on the arm. He turned to me quickly, looking almost surprised to see me. I could tell he'd been far away there for a minute.

"Daniel!" He smiled. I could see he was 'back'.

"Happy?" I asked him softly. 

"Yeah, Daniel. Yeah, I am. But you need to keep telling me we've made the right decision. Okay? Tell me, when I get wondering why the hell we've done this. Tell me when I say I can't take it another minute, and I want to kill someone. Okay?" he repeated.

I looked at him in concern. "Did the President...?" Jack shook his head.

"No, Daniel. He's great. Thinks we at the SGC hung the moon. He'll be very supportive, I think. He said he would be. But I just know me..."

"I know you, too, General O'Neill. And I know you and we will do just fine. Just fine."

He smiled at me. 

His look told me, Can't wait to get you home, Daniel...

JACK

It was getting dark when Daniel drove us home in his Subaru. Winter in the foothills of the Rockies can be a merciless time. But today had been sunny, and so the road to my house was clear. Even still, Daniel drove a little more slowly than normal, taking his time. I looked over at him in the lights of the dashboard.

"Penny for your thoughts," I told him. He smiled. He didn't say anything, but his hand came over and rested on my thigh. In fact, he put it on my inner thigh. Way up high on my inner thigh. I covered his hand with my own, squeezing his fingers.

I reached my left arm over his shoulder and put my hand on the back of his neck. I gently massaged his neck muscles, running my fingers up into his hair and then back down towards his shoulder. He pushed his head back into my hand a little, acknowledging my caress. 

"I thought today went good, huh?' He didn't answer me. So I looked over at him. "Danny?" No answer, but still the smile, the slight pressure of his head, eyes forward, watching the road as he drove. His hand moved imperceptibly on my thigh, moving just slightly higher if anything. 

"Danny?" Still no answer. Oh, so that was how it was going to be. The strong silent treatment. Well, two could play that game. I chuckled soundlessly to myself. I knew I was in for it when we got home, and I mean, the minute we got home. About a quarter of my entire blood supply rushed toward my groin. I was sure that Daniel must be able to feel the heat of it next to his hand. 

As we neared my house, on the more local roads, Daniel had to take his hand away from my leg so he could shift gears in the car, something he did smoothly and efficiently like everything else he did. Where his hand had been felt cool without it there. I continued to stroke his neck. When he pulled into my driveway, he shut the car lights off but left it running for the moment, putting it in neutral and setting the parking brake. We took our seatbelts off.

We turned to each other in the semi darkness. He reached up to my tie and slowly started undoing it, working the knot apart with his long fingers. He never took his eyes away from mine. When the tie was unknotted, he worked on the top three buttons of my shirt. I could feel my breathing quicken. I lifted my hand to the side of his face, tracing the strong outlines of his cheekbone and jaw with my fingers. 

"Danny..." I breathed at him.

He shook his head just a little. "Sshhh, no talking," he whispered. "Just remember that I love you, okay?" I nodded. Swallowed and bit my lower lip. I ran my hands around his sides and held on to him.

He took the two sides of my tie, up close to my neck, and slowly hauled me towards him with it. I willingly let him draw my mouth up close to his. I could feel his breath on my face. He didn't kiss me. Just stared into my eyes, a tiny knowing smile playing around the edges of his lips. He was making me hot as hell.

"Get in the house, Jack," he murmured to me. "Now." 

Okay, Daniel. Yes, sir, right now it is....

In all honesty, I couldn't get my door open and get myself up onto the porch fast enough. He was right on my heels, crowding up behind me as I fumbled with the lock. We tumbled into the house together. His hand was on my ass. As he closed the door with a slam, he grabbed me around the waist, turned me to face him, and took possession of my mouth. We stood in the darkness, clinging to one another, sucking on one another's tongues. Finally, we broke apart, just enough so we could gasp for air. 

It was dark in the house, just a faint light from the streetlights shining in, and it felt warm. I reached out to switch on the lights, but Daniel's hand stopped me. "No," was all he said. 

Before I knew it, he was drawing me down the two stairs from the hallway into the living room. He gave me a push and sent me down onto the couch. He reached down and parted my thighs and knelt between them. 

He pulled my tie off, unbuttoned my uniform jacket, then slowly unbuttoned my shirt, pulling it from the waistband of my trousers and then spreading it and my jacket open. He took his time, his eyes searching my body, following his hands's lead. 

He leaned forward, hands caressing my ribs, and kissed the hollow of my neck, lapping my skin and biting it just hard enough to send tremors of little shivers down my spine. I pushed my head back and closed my eyes and groaned. Slowly, his teeth found my nipple, which he licked and sucked before moving to the other side and doing the same thing. I was forgetting to breathe. With effort, I lifted my head to look down at him.

In the faint light from outside, I could see Daniel's eyes gleaming. He was still fully dressed, still had on his glasses, and the look on his face was nothing less than the alpha male in mating season. 'Daniel Control, calling Jack Central. We have liftoff.' And I loved it. 

DANIEL

I had Jack right where I wanted him. General O'Neill was going to yell before this night was over. He'd joked about taking off my suit and doing me, ever since I'd bought it. But I had decided I was going to get to him first. It had been a special day for him, and I wanted to give him something else to remember, a gift for both of us, just from me.

I reached down and slipped his shoes off his feet. The socks went next. I reached for his belt, undid it and pulled it off him and threw it to the side. Slowly, slowly, I undid his trousers button and then worked the zipper down. Jack was whimpering. The bulge in the front of his pants was hot and insistent. 

I moved up and took his mouth with mine. He tried to put his tongue in my mouth, but I pushed mine into his instead. I probed and explored his mouth insistently, not letting him return the favor. I pressed my face into his, pushing him back on the cushions. He wiggled his hips into me, trying to rub his insistent erection on me, and I reached down to keep his hips still. He was groaning deep in his throat now. 

"You're mine," I said to him in a low voice, staring him in the eyes. I meant it to look and sound like a challenge, and only hoped it did. It actually took a little effort not to smile. I had him, but good. "No one else's. Do you hear me?" 

"Yes, I do," he said in a little voice. "I'll do anything you want..."

"You're damned right you will. And not until I say," I told him. I stuck my tongue back into his mouth, and he sucked it and bit it as hard as he could, his hands tight on my shoulders. 

I sat back on my heels then, reached down and pulled at his pants and boxers, shoving them down over his thighs, freeing his cock, which sprang to attention. I yanked his pants and underwear off over his feet. Now he was exposed and willing in front of me, wearing nothing but his dress shirt and Class A jacket, both pushed open and out of the way.

I stood up. I saw his hand go to his own cock, to stroke himself, and I reached down to bat his hand away. "No," I told him. He obeyed immediately, letting his hands fall down by his sides on the sofa. He watched me intently.

I slowly removed my coat and then my shoes and socks. My tie was unknotted and taken off just as slowly. Jack's eyes were on me, burning in the darkness. I heard him whimper. His cock was fully engorged, arching up away from his body towards me. I ignored it. Looked into his eyes. 

I slowly unbuttoned my shirt, pulled it out from my pants, and then removed it. Just as slowly, my belt came off. I unzipped my pants and pushed them and my boxers down around my ankles. My own cock jutted out. I was rock hard. There was no doubt about who wanted who right then. The feeling was mutual.

I threw my glasses down on top of the pile of clothes on the floor.

I leaned over him, one hand on the couch behind his shoulder. "Only mine, General O'Neill," I ground out between clenched teeth. "No one else's. Not the SGC's. Not the goddamn Air Force's. Not anyone's but mine. Never. Get it?" He nodded.

"I can't hear you. Do you get it?" I insisted.

"Yes, Daniel," he told me hoarsely. I nodded, reached down and tore his dog tags off over his head and tossed them against the wall. We never took our eyes off each other. 

I reached under the cushion he was sitting on and dragged out the small bottle of Astroglide that I had hidden there earlier in the day, with just this scenario in mind. Jack couldn't help it. He started to smile.

"Smilin' about something?" I asked him harshly, dangling the bottle from my fingertips. Our cocks were exploding. I wouldn't be able to play this game much longer, one or both of us might be out of the action before I could get it started.

He shook his head, tried to wipe the smile off his face.

"I can't hear you," I told him again.

"No, Sir," he said in a low voice. Very serious now. His dark eyes burned in the semi gloom of the room. 

JACK

Wow, who the hell was this Daniel? I'd never seen this one let out to play before. I was practically coming just watching him looming over me. I couldn't smile again if I tried. I was desperate to get laid, desperate to see what he was going to do to me next. Just please make it soon, my Daniel, I thought to myself. Soon.

"Get down on the floor, and turn around," he ordered me, standing back about six inches so I could scoot down and push my ass towards him. We didn't do it doggy style much, usually preferring to be able to see each other's faces. But Daniel obviously had other ideas, and I wasn't allowed to argue. Wouldn't anyway. I couldn't wait. I wanted to urge him to hurry up, but didn't dare open my mouth. 

I rested my weight on my elbows on the couch seat, aware that he was kneeling behind me and sensing that he was dolloping a big dose of the lube on himself. Thank God he was using lube. Played out to the max, this could have been a lot more uncomfortable for me, and I knew it. I felt his fingers probe my ass, getting the lube spread around. I gasped as he stroked into me.

Without a word, he took his fingers away, pushed the tip of his cock against my ass, and in one thrust, plunged the head into me, breaching the tight ring of muscle there. I heard him hum a little, deep in his throat.

I couldn't help it. I moaned and swore. "Ah, shit, Danny! Oh, God! Oh, yes!" I tried to get a couple of breaths in. "Oh, FUCK!"

Without waiting, he continued to push inside me, sliding in against the tightness there. I could hear him grunt in pleasure.

"Oh, yeah...That's right... fuck is right," he told me from between clenched teeth. He finally slid all the way in. I could feel his balls right up behind my own. 

He reached up and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back with it, arching my back, hurting me, but not as much as his cock shoved up inside me was hurting. The burning pain, as always, was rimmed with pleasure. I had my eyes screwed shut so tightly, I was literally seeing stars. Buried to the hilt in me already, he grunted and thrust at me even more, trying to slide in even deeper. 

"Gonna fuck you now, Jack. Gonna fuck you hard." 

Good. Couldn't wait. I wriggled my ass a little and pushed back at him to urge him on, making little appreciative noises in my throat.

Suddenly, he withdrew most of the way, and then shoved himself into me again. I gasped, willing my ass muscles to relax. With a second hard thrust, he pushed down and stroked my prostate. 

"Danny!" I keened at him in a high pitched voice. " Danny!"

His right hand came around my waist to grab my swollen cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts. He let go of my hair and used that hand to grab onto my hip, pulling me tightly back against him. Now the pleasure was rimmed with pain, not vice versa, as he found my prostate over and over. He stroked into me, deep and hard, shallow and hard, hard and hard. I cried out as my whole world was reduced to him and his rigid cock, deep in my ass. He was giving me the pounding he knew we both wanted and needed.

I was sweating, and could feel that he was, too. Both of us were moaning and gasping for breath.

I twisted my head around to try to see him behind me. "Do it," I rasped at him. "Hard. More. God. Yes. Like that."

I lowered my face down onto my arms on the couch, trying to get a breath. As he thrust into me, I reveled in the feeling of him. I was amazed at his staying power. I knew neither of us could last much longer He continued to fuck my cock with his hand in rhythm to what he was doing to my ass. I could feel the tide of my own orgasm rushing to shore.

A few moments later, after five or six more hard thrusts that almost lifted me up off my knees, I could feel my toes start to curl and the ache in my balls overwhelmed me. "Oh, God, Danny... I'm coming," I moaned. "Oh! Yes! DANIEL!" 

I came hard into his hand, spurting over and over, my ass muscles grasping him with the contractions. He let go of my cock and grabbed my hips with both hands, pulling me back towards him, smearing my own come all over me. I continued to moan and cry out as he hardened even more inside me, preparing for his own orgasm. 

"JACK! Oh, JACK! YES! I love you! JAAA-AACK!" 

With those last few strokes, he rammed into me all the way and poured his come out inside me. I had tears running down my face. I could hear Daniel's labored breathing. He stayed up inside me as he softened, still pushing his hips forward to continue thrusting. I tried to catch my breath. 

Finally he slipped out of me. My ass burned. I was still able to feel where he had thrust into me so hard. His arms went around my waist, and he laid his head on my back, between my shoulders. He slipped his hands up onto my chest and gently rubbed me while we waited for our heart rates and breathing to come back to normal. 

DANIEL

After a minute or two, I urged Jack to turn around and lean his side into me, which he did immediately. His arms went around me. I cuddled him up to my chest, kissed his face, surprised at the salty tears I found there. 

"God, Jack, are you okay?" I whispered. He shook his head, and spoke quietly into my shoulder.

"No. Yes. Hurt. Felt good. I won't be sitting down for a week."

He sniffed. I heard him chuckle. "Wow, I don't know who the hell that Daniel was, but can he come out and play again sometime?" He nuzzled his nose into my neck.

I kissed the top of his head and gave him a hard squeeze. I didn't answer his question. He and I both knew that I would do whatever the hell he wanted me to, gladly, willingly, and as often as possible. 

I held his head under my chin, holding him as tightly as I could, cradling him, running my lips back and forth in his hair. 

"Only mine, Jack. I meant it," I told him softly. And I did mean it. He nodded.

"I can't heeeaarrr you..." I said softly in his ear. I was smiling, and knew he could hear my gentler tone.

"Yes, Sir, Doctor Jackson, Sir, I belong only to you. No one else is ever going to do this with... ah... to me. No one."

I chuckled. "Damn right, General O'Neill, Sir. Hey, I like the sound of that. General O'Neill..." I trailed off in a little wondering voice. 

I took his left hand in mine, pulling it towards my face. I used my thumb and forefinger to move the eagle ring I'd given him back at Christmas, watching it sparkle in the low light. I kissed it gently and turned my head to rub my cheek on it. 

"Forever, Jack. Only mine forever. I mean it," I repeated.

He turned his hand over to caress my cheek. He pulled back to look into my eyes. "Forever, Daniel. I love you, and only you. No one else," he agreed.

~finis~


End file.
